1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that semiautomatically saves water that is discharged from an automatic clothes washing machine and alternatively allows the discharged water to travel down the drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made over the years to recycle water discharged from washing machines for use in a subsequent wash. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,574 to Parker is directed towards such a water recycling device. This device involves a storage tank and a discharge tube permanently connected to the storage tank. Thus, the device may not be detached easily when it is not in use. Furthermore, the device utilizes a storage tank in addition to a washer tub. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,483 to Warhus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,788 to Clark and Japanese Patent No. 54-69263 all disclose means for recycling wash water which involve the use of such an additional storage tank.
Australian Patent No. 163678 discloses a washing machine water recycling device that engages directly with the drain of a washer tub, shown best in FIG. 2. This device has a tubular extension which must be physically and permanently connected to the hardware of the washer tub drainage pipe downstream of the drain hole of the tub. The drain hole of the tub is then stopped or sealed such that water may be stored in the washer tub or diverted directly down the drain through the tubular extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,960 to Cartier et al. discloses a fluid return valve for an automatic washer which may be clipped or otherwise held to the side of a washer tub. The fluid return valve disclosed in this reference does not sealable engage with the washer tub drain hole thus, washer discharge fluid may not be simultaneously stored within a washer tub while other washer fluid is drained down that washer tub. Thus, a second washer tub must be utilized for the disposal of washer fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,469 Henshaw discloses a system for storing and reusing wash water. The system, shown best in FIG. 2, includes two hoses exiting from the washing machine, a storage hose and a drain hose. The storage hose empties into a storage tub while the drain hose empties into a specially designed drain hole which is elevated above the bottom surface of the storage tub. Such a design is impractical in that other than by suction induced through the storage hose, there is no easy way to remove water stored in the washer tub around the elevated drain. In addition, the drain is permanently mounted to the washer tub in an elevated position, thus making the washer tub impractical for other uses.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to develop a device for recycling wash and/or rinse water from an automatic washing machine that is simple and does not require a separate storage receptacle in addition to a washer tub. There is further a need for such a device that is portable and not permanently fixed to a washer tub and that is, therefore, removable and reusable.